1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baking oven comprising a charging section with an inlet for dough pieces to be loaded; a baking chamber; a discharging section with an outlet for baked dough pieces to be unloaded; a circulating-air arrangement, which is comprised of a source generating a flow of circulating air, a circulating-air heating device, and a circulating-air guiding channel, at least sections of which are formed by the baking chamber.
2. Background Art
A baking oven of the generic type has been disclosed by prior public use. Baking ovens of the species are still in need of improvement regarding the baking time of dough pieces and the possibilities of implementation.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop a baking oven of the type mentioned at the outset in such a way that reduced baking periods can be achieved, accompanied with simultaneously improved handling of the baking oven.
According to the invention this object is attained with a baking oven comprising a baking-chamber outer wall which is rotationally symmetrical about a vertical axis of rotation, expanding steadily upwards in particular in the shape of a funnel; and a driving device, by means of which the outer wall is driven in rotation about the axis of rotation.
According to the invention it has been found that more efficient baking of dough pieces will result when the dough pieces are moved in a flow of circulating air and when they are distributed as uniformly as possible within the baking chamber. Moving the dough pieces within the baking chamber and distributing them as uniformly as possible can be put into practice by the baking chamber having an outer wall that is shaped and actuated according to the invention.
A baking chamber that has an additional inner wall offers more favourable conditions of flow for the circulating air that streams through the baking chamber.
Yet another improvement of the circulating-air flow behavior is attained with an inner wall that is rotationally symmetrical about a vertical axis of rotation, steadily expanding upwards, in particular in the shape of a cone and parallel to the outer wall.
Uniform circulating-air flow in the baking chamber can be obtained with an inner wall that has circulating-air passages. Moreover, it is possible to adapt the position of the circulating-air passages to the shape of the baking chamber so that circulating air of equal temperature streams through nearly the entire baking chamber, which works in favour of uniform baking results.
A baking-chamber closing arrangement, which is disposed at the bottom of the baking chamber and which is displaceable by an actuator between a baking position, in which the baking-chamber closing arrangement closes the baking chamber at the bottom, and a position for discharge, in which it produces a connection between the baking chamber and the discharging section, enables the baked dough pieces to be discharged automatically from the baking chamber.
A baking-chamber closing arrangement that forms part of the circulating-air guiding channel simplifies the constructional design of the baking oven.
Automatic discharge of the baked articles will take place in a particularly simple way when a slope is provided between the baking chamber and an outlet, the slope being part of the discharging section.
With the baking-chamber closing arrangement and an unloading door that closes the outlet embodied for controlled displacement, a controlled baking cycle can be put into practice, followed by fully automatic discharge of the baked articles. Such a baking cycle can be started automatically for instance by the addition of dough pieces into the charging portion of the baking oven.
An embodiment of the baking oven comprises a vacuum pump which is connected to the baking chamber and designed for controlled actuation and by which to set a given negative pressure in the baking chamber. This facilitates heating the baking chamber at the beginning of a baking process.
By alternative of, or in addition to, that preferred embodiment, provision can be made for a steaming assembly which is connected to the baking chamber and designed for controlled actuation and by which to supply the baking chamber with steam. The steaming assembly ensures controlled humidification of the dough pieces, meaning improved baking results. More uniform humidification of the dough pieces can be obtained when the steaming assembly cooperates with a vacuum pump, which will still further improve the baking result.
Details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of an exemplary embodiment of the invention, taken in conjunction with the drawing.